Destinos Unidos
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Odín sabe como curar el alma infeliz de Loki, y es enviandolo a Midgar. Alli Loki debe lidiar con la mujer humana con la que vive. ¿Podra Loki cambiar? ¿O sera el mismo dios con sed de venganza hacia su hermano y los Avengers?
1. Chapter 1: La desicion de Odin

Había estado encerrado en un calabozo por ya un año. Ese año que se cumplia del haber intentado someter a los humanos.

Se iba a vengar, iba a derramar la sangre de ese que se hacia llamar su hermano con felicidad, iba a disfrutar ver como la mirada de Thor se contraia en agonía, tenía que humillarlo delante de todo los mundo o mejor aun, primero iba a destruir a ese patetico planeta de humanos que tanto su hermano amaba solo para hacerle sufrir. Iba a destrozar con sus propias manos a esos malditos Midgardianos que se atrevieron a humillarlo y quitarle el Teserractor de su poder. Solo debía ser cuidadoso y no volver a cometer los mismos estupidos errores que cometio en el pasado. Solo debía salir de allí y tendría que volver con el otro sujeto para que le dieran otra oportunidad, para poder vencer a los Vengadores. Ahora se estaba escapando por los pasillos del gran castillo de Asgard como un cobarde y eso lo admitia. Estaba esquibando habilmente la seguridad de aquel lugar, llendo con cuidado y sigilo para que nadie pudiera notar que él se había escapado de su encierro engañando facilmente a Lady Sif, solo quedaba muy poco y él nuevamente seria libre...

Loki sonrio con maldad al pensar que su regreso como villano seria aun peor que antes.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes volvieron a ver el pasillo delante suyo, regañandose mentalmente por ser tan descuidado de dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y no ver si había alguien por la zona... Pero al notar que no había nadie se sintio aliviado y al mismo tiempo sintio que su sangre hervía en sus venas de ira y rabia. Por la mente de Loki solo estaba la idea de que seguramente todos estaban junto con Thor, adulandolo y expresando esas pateticas palabras de felicitaciones que le decían todos a su medio hermano solo por mover su martillo y hacer que todos los reinos inclinaran la cabeza al estar en su persona. Pero ya no seria asi, todos se inclinarían ante él y haria que todos supieran quien era el dios del engaño.

Por culpa de estar distraido, Loki nunca noto que Lady Sif había ido en busca de Thor para avisarle de la fuga de su hermano. Ahora todo el reino lo buscaba, en especial Odín...

Ya Loki se encontraba fuera del castillo, casi estando a la altura donde antiguamente estaba el puente del arco iris. Sonrio de medio lado, creyendose victorioso. Pero una voz que él bien conocia resonó en todo el lugar.

—¡Loki! ¡Detente, hermano!—grito Thor, apareciendo detrás de Loki portando su martillo firmemente. El ojiverde se giro lento hasta quedar cara a cara con Thor.

—¿Asi que quieres detenerme nuevamente, Thor? —pregunto Loki con seriedad, mostrandose molesto al ver la figura de su medio hermano alli.

—No voy a permitir que vuelvas a tus atrocidades, Loki ¿Que no entiendes que puedes remediar lo que has echo? —le dijo Thor tratando de convencerlo, estirando su mano libre hacia él. Loki solo lanzó una carcajada.

—¿Y olvidarme de la humillacion que me has echo pasar tu y tus mortales amigos en Midgar? ¡No me hagas reir, hermano! ... Y si debo matarte para salir de aqui, pues que asi sea—dijo Loki preparandose para pelear. Thor solo le vio con enojo y dejo a un lado la Mjolnir.

—Esto no tiene porque ser asi, Loki —dijo Thor, mientras de apoco se acercaba a su hermano.

—Tienes suerte de que la mayoria mi magia fue tomada de mí. De lo contrario, podría matarte de una forma verdaderamente dolorosa... No volvere a perder ante ti, Thor —dijo Loki con desprecio.

Thor no dijo nada. Simplemente se había quedado quieto para ver cual seria la jugada de su hermano. No sabía lo que pasaba por la mente retorcida de Loki, se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Menos lo que sucedio a continuación. Pues de la nadam había llegado su padre junto con los guerreros de Asgar, Odín había utilizado lo poderes de una piedra mistica y había abierto un vortice justo donde anteriormente habia estado la mitad del camino del puente del arco iris. Rapidamente grandes corrientes de aire envolvente hizo atraccion hacia e vortice haciendo que los que estaban más cerca de él fueran subcionados. Loki fue elevado por los aires y fue directamente hacia alli, Thor solo pudo gritar y correr a rescatar a su hermano... Pero no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo y rapidamente el vortice se cerro. Dejando el lugar en silencio y con la mirada de los muchos espectadores incredulos a lo que habían visto. El dios del trueno solo veia dondehabía estado el vortice antes con furia, a paso rapido se volteo para encarar a su padre.

—¡Porque has echo eso, padre! ... Loki no se merecia ese destino—le dijo en un rugido. Pues a pesar de todo lo que Loki había echo, aun seguia siendo su hermano y lo queria.

—Tranquilo hijo mío, que yo se lo que hago ... Tú hermano esta con vida—le aclaro para poder tranquilizar a su primogenito— Lo he llevado al unico reino donde Loki podra curar su alma infeliz ... —dijo Odín con una sonrisa, Thor tambien sonrio.

Pues, el unico reino que existia con la cualidad de cambiar a seres como ellos, era Midgar y sus mortales.

Él habia caido sin parar por horas en un torbellino negro y frío, solo para caer rudamente contra el suelo polvoriento y perder rapidamente la conciencia.

Malditos fueran todos. El hombre que se hacia llamar su padre lo había traicionado ¿Como se habían atrevido? y lo más probable era (y que no lo sorprendia en nada-pero si que lo llenaba más de odio) era que lo que habia sucedido -su charla- con Thor solo había sido pura actuación. Solo para retenerlo y hacer tiempo hasta que Odín llegara y lo enviara al infierno. Loki gruño por lo bajo y dejo de pensar en esas cosas que solo lo enfurecian más pero ... ¿Porque aun seguia estando en calma? ¿Acaso no deberia estar muerto o sufriendo en algun lugar del inframundo? ¿Porque todo estaba tan calmo?. El dios del engaño abrio levemente sus ojos, encontrandose con el techo de una habitacion blanca, Loki parpadeo confundido y giro su rostro hacia la izquierda para ver una ventana con cortinas celestes siendo mecidas por la brisa. Un aire agradable pero que solo hizo que la desconfiaza en el ojiverde creciera rotundamente y aunque intento moverse, no lo logro del todo. Se sentia debil y cansado. Pero sacando fuerzas ocultas Loki logro sentarse al borde de la cama, justo en el momento en que una mujer de largo cabello castaño entrara a la habitacion, traia una charola con comida y vestia unas ropas Midgardianas que Loki rapidamente notó. El dios al querer verla mejor, hizo que sus ojos verdes chocaran con los chocolates de ella.

—¡Mortal! —rugio Loki, la mujer en el cuarto solo atino a gritar del susto y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a Loki justo en el rostro con la charola. Enviando la comida al suelo y al dios del engaño a otro sueño.


	2. Chapter 2: Por culpa de Loki

Él lo habia tenido y lo perdio todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo, el mundo que era y debia ser suyo se esfumo de la noche a la mañana, dejandolo a él en un segundo plano. Llevandolo a actuar como lo que realmente él era, un Gigante de Hielo. Un díos sadico y de mente retorcida. Uno que disfrutaba de ver a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Porque él era un monstruo ¿Verdad? Una voz en su cabeza repetía incansablemente la palabra monstruo. Parecía un estribillo cruel, "monstruo", "monstruo"… Algo dentro de sí se había caído a pedazos cuando escuchó aquélla fría y cruel palabra. Todo su esfuerzo, todo su sufrimiento había sido en vano, y con sólo aquélla triste y sencilla palabra, había visto morir su desesperada labor. Porque no siempre, los monstruos ganan.

Abrio nuevamente apenas sus ojos. Quizo moverse, pero no lo logro, algo estaba haciendole precion en su muñeca. Levanto su mirada borrosa hacia la cabezera de la cama y pudo ver como un improvisado y gran nudo echa con una cuerda gastada estaba atandolo a la cabezera de la cama. Esto hizo despertar rapidamente al dios, haciendo que un gruñido naciera en su garganta y su furiosa mirada recorriera la habitacion. Y nuevamente, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los chocolates de la mortal.

—Ni se te ocurra volver a gritar o te juro que volvere a golpearte con todas mis fuerzas... —le amenazo la menuda mujer humana, sosteniendo entre sus manos con firmeza una sarten a la defenciba.

Loki se la quedo viendo solo por un rato en silencio. Era una mujer mortal pequeña, de baja estatura y facciones delicadas. Su cabello castaño suave caida como cascada desde sus hombros. Su mirada brillante y algo amenazadora. Sus labios levementes fruncidos y su pequeña nariz respingada. Ella no era una amenaza en concreto. Seguramente ni era buena luchadora. Loki carcajeo con sorna.

—Jaja, no me hagas reir mortal —dijo mientras veia a los ojos a la mujer—Tu nunca serias capaz de derrotar a un díos como yo... —le hizo saber y ella sonrio burlona. Le apunto con la sarten mientras su otra mano estaba en su cintura.

—Si claro... Y dime ¿Quien de los dos es el que esta atado a la cama como un idiota? —le pregunto para luego reirse de él. Loki volvio a gruñir y ella le vio enojada— Mira, yo iba a ser buena contigo ¡Pero tu fuiste el que grito como maniatico apenas me vio! —se excuso de repente la mortal. Loki rolo los ojos y volvio a pelear con las sogas.

—Desatame en este mismo instante, mortal —le ordeno como todo un rey, pero ella nego y Loki volvio a enfadarse— ¡¿Que no sabes quien soy patetica humana?! —dijo él, mostrando sus dientes como si fueran mortales colmillos.

—Si, se quien eres —le dijo ella seria— Eres Loki, el idiota que ataco la tierra ya hace un año y que los Vengadores se encargaron de darte una leccion... —decia ella mientras que por la mente de Loki pasaban las escenas con mucha facilidad y frescura—Pero tambien... —dijo ella, sacando al díos de sus pensamientos— Eres el gran dios del engaño y mi pricionero... —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Loki le vio enojado.

—¡¿Que soy que?! —rugio demandante. Ella rio con una carcajada, haciendo enfadar a Loki—Ya te las veras conmigo cuando logre safarme, humana ¡Te enfrentaras con mi ira, mortal! —le amenazó. Ella se encojio de hombros. No tomandole importancia lo que él le habia dicho.

—Si claro, lo que tu digas Dios Todo Poderoso... —dijo burlona y sarcastica, se dio media vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar, se giro en su mismo eje mirando al ojiverde—Por cierto, soy Danny... Te traere algo para que comas —dijo ella amable. Loki giro su cabeza para no verla.

—No me interesa la estupida comida de los humanos... —dijo él con veneno en su voz. Apretando fuertemente los puños. Ella se encogio de hombros y le miro desinteresada.

—Como quieras... Veremos cuanto soportas sin comer, idiota—le dijo ella saliendo de la habitacion y cerrando la puerta con llave.

Loki vio irse a la mujer enfurecido. Cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo y espero. Espero... Espero y espero. Y para sorpresa del díos nada paso. Abrio sus ojos asustado y volvio a intentarlo con desespero ¡Pero nada!. Rugio interiormente y sintio su sangre congelarse en su interiro. Odin le habia quitado su magia. Ahora era como cualquier ser inferior. Grito de odio e ira hasta que sintio que se le desgarraba la garganta. Maldicio con odio a Odin, a Thor. A los Avengers, a Midgar. A todos...

Menos a su querida madre. Frigga.

Danny se habia sentado en su comodo sillon a ver television, una repetida pelicula que a ella le encantaba, cuando sin previo aviso llego a ella las maldiciones y los gritos de ira del dios que estaba cautivo en su pequeña habitacion. Mentiria si dijera que no se habia asustado, esos gritos daban escalosfrios e incomodidad de alguna forma. Suspiro y volvio su vista a la pantalla de la TV, esperando asi de alguna manera ignorar a Loki, pero no lo logro. Después de un tiempo eso se volvio extremadamente molesto e irritable. Bufo enojada y saco su Mp4 y empezó a escuchar musica, pero aun con la musica a toda potencia ella podia escuchar al dios del engaño seguir gritando como un loco demente. De un salto se levanto de su comodo sillon, se diriguio a grandes pasos a la habitacion y de una patada abrio la puerta. Haciendo que esta se abriera bruscamente, rompiendo el cerrojo.

—¡Con un Demonio! ¡¿Me harias el favor de Callarte?! —le demando ella colica. Estando roja de la furia. Loki le vio de la misma manera.

—¡Vete al infierno, mortal! ¡Voy a asesinarte para cuando me suelte!—le rugio él. Ella volvio a reir sin gracia, se acerco a él y le tomo suavemente del menton, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran rapidamente. Loki sintio su corazón latir fuertemente y no supo porque.

—Escuchame bien, tarado—le dijo en un susurro— ¡No voy a soltart! ... Eres mi prisionero y asi te vas a qudar —dicho esto ella le solto de la misma manera suave y salio de la habitacion.

Loki se habia quedado muy unos segundos, luego de analizar las palabras dichas por la mujer humana volvio a enojarse y a maldecir a todos. En especial al hecho de que ÉL era un cautivo de un mortal. Un ser inferior ¡Que humillacion!.

En cambio, la joven volvio a sentarse a mirar television, pensando que ahora por culpa de Loki, tendria que arregla la cerradura de la puerta de su habitacion.

—_Estupido Loki ¡Miren lo que me hizo hacer! —_pensó fastidiada la joven castaña, volviendo a prestarle atencion a la TV e ignorar los alaridos del pelinegro.


End file.
